The present invention relates to a battery pack coupler for a camcorder, and more particularly to a battery pack coupler for a camcorder having an improved structure which facilitates the adjoining and detaching of a battery from the housing of the camcorder.
In general, a camcorder is equipped with a rechargeable battery for supplying power. Such a rechargeable battery is made to join or separate from the main body of the camcorder by a coupler. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional battery pack coupler. Referring to the drawings, plural hooking protrusions 12-15 are provided on the top and bottom peripheries of a battery-attaching plate 11 located at the rear of a camcorder 10. Terminals 16 and 17, provided on battery-attaching plate 11, electrically connect the power from a battery pack 2 to the camcorder. Openings 3 and 4, into which hooking protrusions 12-15 are fitted, are placed on the flanks of battery pack 2. As shown in FIG. 2, a rocker 21 elastically emerging from the interior of the camcorder is installed on the battery-attaching plate 11. A release button 20 for releasing rocker 21 is provided on the side of the camcorder. An insertion hole (not shown) into which rocker 21 is inserted, is formed on the bottom of battery pack 2.
In the conventional battery pack coupler, when battery pack 2 is to be mounted onto battery-attaching plate 11, the battery pack is first positioned above and placed against battery-attaching plate 11 to press rocker 21 with the bottom of battery pack 2. Then, battery pack 2 is pushed downward so that hooking protrusions 12-15 engage and fit into openings 3 and 4.
When battery pack 2 is to be detached from camcorder 10, the release button 20 is operated (pushed or pulled) to release rocker 21 from the insertion hole (not shown) of battery pack 2, and then battery pack 2 is pushed laterally to detach it from hooking protrusions 12-15.
With the conventional battery pack coupler, the joining and removal of the battery pack from the camcorder is inconvenient. The joining operation requires simultaneous pressing and pushing of the battery pack 2 laterally. The removal of the battery requires operating the release button 20 and pushing battery pack 2 laterally.